


Well, This Is Awkward

by MaxMattel666



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Post Season 3, Roommates, Tokyo AU, University AU, deaf!kinjou kaede, makoharu - Freeform, possessive!Haru, voyeur!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Makoto had someone over. His childhood best friend, who Haru didn’t think had even had his first kiss yet, had a hookup over in their shared apartment. Why the hell was he so flustered? Confusion was soon replaced by another more volatile emotion as anger bubbled up in his throat. Was it anger? No, it was jealousy. But Haru couldn’t decipher between the two.(or Makoto is getting his back blown out and Haru accidentally walks in)
Relationships: Kinjou Kaede/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really intrigued by Kaede and I'm lowkey obsessed with Makoto/Kaede but hey nothing beats MakoHaru and thus here we are.

By the end of their first semester in university it had become clear to the pair of childhood best friends that living apart was just not working. Makoto and Haru had spent the last some eighteen odd years of their lives living right next door to one another. Now they were both attending university in Tokyo and although they still lived in the same city, it wasn’t the same. The two no longer saw each other on a daily basis despite their best efforts. Between classes, Haru’s rigorous training, Makoto’s part time coaching, and a twenty minute train ride between their apartments, they saw each other less and less. While the two of them hadn’t outright spoken to one another about their sudden loneliness, was clear even without words.   
And so when Makoto’s lease was nearing its end, he brought up the idea of living together to Haru. He had agreed to Makoto’s suggestion cooly and with ease, feigning indifference about his living situation. But deep down Haru was glad to have his best friend close once again.   
The pair had found a nice little two bedroom apartment not far from Haru’s old place, about a block and a half away so that they were still close to the community pool. The arrangement worked out well for the pair of friends. While they were each still busy, most days they managed to make it home for dinner together. Naturally Haru was the one who cooked and Makoto took care of the dishes. They fell into an easy and casual routine. 

Haru’s shoulders slumped with exhaustion as he pushed the key into the door to turn it only to find that it had been left unlocked. That’s odd, he thought to himself. Usually Makoto texts him when he gets home if Haru’s still out at swim practice. The lights were off in the kitchen and the living room, Haru moved to flick them on.   
“I’m back,” he called out softly as he kicks off his sneakers. Haru rounded the corner and saw light creeping from under Makoto’s door. So he was home then? Haru reached a loose fist out to knock on Makoto’s door when suddenly he heard something. A gentle moan floated through the air. Haru pulled his hand back cautiously, feet frozen in place. 

“Ah!” Another one, a little louder this time. Without thinking Haru leaned in, almost pressing his ear against Makoto’s bedroom door, hearing what sounded like the squeaking of mattress springs. “Please,” a voice yelped. It sounded like Makoto. Was he alright? Was something wrong? The question is answered before Haru can even decide if he wants to know the answer. 

“Mmm,” a different voice groaned. It was deep and gruff, nothing at all like Makoto. Was somebody else in Makoto’s room with him? 

Haru stepped back slowly, carefully trying not to make any noise himself. Makoto had someone over. His childhood best friend, who Haru didn’t think had even had his first kiss yet, had a hookup over in their shared apartment, and it was another boy. Haru felt blood rush to his face, turned on his heel and dashed into his own bedroom. He shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. The swimmer leaned his back against the door and breathed heavily like he had just finished a race. Why the hell was he so flustered? Confusion was soon replaced by another more volatile emotion as anger bubbled up in his throat. Was it anger? No, it was jealousy. But Haru couldn’t decipher between the two. 

The subject of dating, let alone sex, had never broached a single serious conversation between Haru and Makoto despite their many years of friendship. A few girls had confessed to having crushes on Makoto during their middle and high school days but Makoto would always bashfully decline their advances. Haru had always thought that Makoto was just uninterested in dating like he was. Haru had been so aloof in his own world and completely preoccupied by his drive to swim that dating had never really crossed his mind. As a result it didn’t seem necessary to have that “talk” when agreeing to move in with one another. No rules had been established about putting socks on door handles or letting “guests” spend the night, it had simply never been brought up. 

But there Haru was, back against his bedroom door as his thoughts raced and his chest heaved. He was grateful that their bedrooms were separated by the washroom because even with his door closed he could still make out faint noises emanating from across the apartment. Haru didn’t think he could bare it if Makoto was right on the other side of the wall. Haru felt dazed, like a child who just found out the tooth fairy wasn’t real. But that feeling was soon replaced by the ever growing ache between his legs. Cautiously Haru slipped a hand down his abs and over his crotch, palming his hardening cock through his pants. 

“Ahh!” He heard Makoto cry out loudly. 

The lewdness in Makoto’s voice was unlike anything Haru had ever heard before and he hardened even more so under his own touch. Haru slipped a tentative hand beneath the purple and black jammers he was still wearing under his pants and pumped himself slowly, nervously, as if he was the one who should be afraid of being heard. Haru swiped the pad of his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing precum under his finger. Haru bit his bottom lip, holding back a groan. Just then another moan was ripped from Makoto’s throat, this one high pitched and full of need. Haru felt his face flush and he gripped his cock tightly, pumping slowly as he craned his neck against the door in an effort to hear better. Hearing Makoto cry out so wantonly shouldn’t have this effect on him but Haru quickly pushed that small pang of shame aside in favor of the eroticism of the sounds a stranger was eliciting from his best friend only a few metres away. 

“Harder!” Makoto cried desperately. His moans had grown so loud that Haru could hear them clearly from his own room. The barely audible squeaking of bedsprings somehow grew loud enough for Haru to hear them and Makoto’s sounds became increasingly lewd. Haru pumped his cock furiously, the flesh searing in his hand. His head tipped back as his mouth gaped open, a silent moan forcing itself out of his mouth. A few more heavy handed strokes and Haru had spilled into his fist as a deep and animalistic growl permeated the apartment paired with a high pitched scream that could only have belonged to Makoto. It’s the sound that Makoto makes that pushed Haru over the edge. Subconsciously he wished it was him that was growling into the crook of Makoto’s neck. Haru shook his head as if the action could shake the thought out of his hand. 

Haru sunk down to the floor, legs finally giving way under him. He panted heavily for a few moments, having been rendered completely immobile by the aftershocks that coursed through his body. He wasn’t the kind of boy who regularly partakes in this sort of… self pleasure. The sounds coming from Makoto’s room had finally ceased and Haru pushed himself off the ground and stumbled over to his bed, clumsily pulling his jammers and capris back up over his hips, not bothering to clean himself up save for wiping his hand on a towel that hung from a hook by the door. Haru flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, taking deep and heavy breaths. 

About what Haru guessed to be ten minutes later, he heard Makoto’s door open with a soft click followed by two pairs of heavy footsteps and hushed voices.   
“I’ll see you around, Makoto,” the gruff voice spoke with an accent that Haru couldn’t quite place. Were Makoto and this guy on a first name basis? Haru pondered. They must be if they were lovers… or boyfriends? Was that even possible? Haru thought. There was no way Makoto would be in a relationship and not tell him. Or maybe… 

“See you, Kaede,” Makoto replied with a blissful sounding hum. 

Haru’s breath hitched, Makoto had used a tone dangerously close to the one he always used to say Haru’s name. Haru laid in his bed, still processing what had just transpired. The sound of the front door opening and closing pulled Haru out of his inner spiral.   
“Hmm, I don’t remember turning the lights on,” Makoto mumbled to himself before collapsing onto the couch with an “oomph!” Haru laid in bed for a few more minutes, mind completely blank on how to even broach the subject with Makoto. How was one even supposed to go it? Eventually Haru became so restless that he pulled himself out of bed and made a beeline for the living room. 

Makoto was laid back on the couch with his bare feet kicked over the arm. He’s dressed in only a large shirt and wrinkled boxers. His eyes are closed and his hands are linked behind his head. His brown hair is stuck up in every which way and Haru instinctively feels the need to reach out and smooth it but then he remembers that this is what Nagisa often referred to as “sex hair”. Haru’s face flushed at the memory. His eyes trail the rest of Makoto’s body and a lump formed in his throat when he spotted a singular dark mark blooming over Makoto’s collar bone. 

Thankfully Haru’s best friend seemed oblivious to his presence. Somehow Haru had expected Makoto’s eyes to snap open as soon as he opened the living room, Makoto was usually so intune with him… It wasn’t until Haru had moved into the kitchen and began pulling cooking utensils out of their respective cupboards that Makoto finally became aware of his presence in the apartment. 

“Ha-Haru!” Makoto yelped, nearly jumping off the couch. Haru turned his attention away from the stove and over to Makoto as he finished tying his blue apron behind his back. 

“Hmm?” Haru hummed in response. 

“How um, how long have you been home?” Makoto stammered, his face was as red as a tomato. 

“Not too long,” Haru replied nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders before turning away. 

“Oh, I um, I sort of,” the brunette fumbled over his words. 

“It’s fine, Makoto,” Haru breathed, his back to Makoto as he placed a fillet of mackerel on a wire net over the grill. “Are you hungry?” 

“Oh, no, I’m alright. Thank you for asking though,” Makoto responded nervously. 

Shock and embarrassment washed over the taller boy like a tsunami but Haru was ignorant to the flush of Makoto’s face as he cooked his dinner. As the fish cooked Haru reheated some rice and refilled his water bottle, careful to avoid eye contact with Makoto for the time being. He didn’t want to spook his best friend anymore than he already had. If Makoto had been hiding things from him there was no way he would tell Haru willingly if he sensed any judgement, more out of not wanting to inconvenience Haru than to save his own pride. Haru finished cooking his meal silently before plopping himself down on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. 

“Want to watch a movie or something?” Haru suggested calmly as he glanced back at Makoto for a split second. 

“Okay, sure!” Makoto replied almost instantly with a little too much enthusiasm. Makoto grabbed the remote and flicked on the television, quickly putting on an episode of Blue Planet, the show the two of them had recently been binge watching. Haru watched the documentary intently, trying hard not to turn behind him and look at Makoto as he heard the taller boy shift and fidget behind him. 

The rest of the night passed by with only mildly uncomfortable silence. Haru ate his dinner as they watch the penguins and polar bears featured on that night’s episode of Blue Planet. It was a favourite of Haru’s and Makoto knew it, which was why he had probably flicked it on without having to ask for Haru’s input. They sat in silence until the episode came to a close. Makoto turned the television off and moved to stand but let out a near hiss when he did. Instinctively Haru whipped his head around at the noise that Makoto made, an innate reaction to hearing his friend in pain even if his face was flushed a little bit. Makoto forced his gaze onto the floor and quickly shuffled past Haru, he was limping. Oh. 

Haru looked away awkwardly and clutched his now empty plate as of it was about to slip through his hands. A wave of protectiveness washed over him and it felt like his chest might burst. The bottom of his stomach burned like a fire that had just been doused in gasoline. Whoever that guy was, he had made Makoto limp. The noises Makoto made earlier played on repeat in Haru’s head like a broken record. Possessiveness clutched at the swimmer’s chest as he remembered how Makoto sounded when he begged. And then all the blood in his body ran south. Haru pushed himself up, basically tossed his dishes in the sink and made a mad dash for the washroom. A bath would help him calm down, the water always helped. Haru pulled his clothes off hastily and groaned when he looked down, finding himself half hard. Heat pooled in his cheeks and in his lower belly. Quickly he gathered his discarded clothes and tossed them in the plastic basket by the door of the washroom before making his way over to the tub to turn on the tap. He should probably have opted for a cold shower. 

When the bathtub is about three quarters of the way full Haru turns the water off and slips in. The water was lukewarm as it gently welcomed him in, but Haru felt like his body was on fire. As much as he tried to push the image of Makoto limping out of my mind, he was now completely hard and leaking precum into his bath water. Haru pushed himself further into the warm water until only the top half of his head was still visible. Haru didn’t know how long he stayed like this before he felt his hand creeping between his legs. Haru tilted his head up towards the ceiling, feeling too embarrassed to look at his own arousal regardless of how good it felt. He gave a few tentative strokes, feeling his warm hand sliding against his burning member as the water splashed gently around his pumping fist. Haru closed his eyes and replayed Makoto’s cries in his mind, the needy hitch-pitched whines, and fuck, how Makoto had begged. Haru had hardly ever heard Makoto raise his voice, and never before like what he had accidentally heard today. Gently Haru thumbed over the head of his cock, teasing the slit, without realizing it he pictured Makoto moaning around it. The image behind his eyelids snapped him back to reality, this was his life long best friend. The mental image of Makoto’s soft pink lips around Haru’s aching cock may have restored reality via a bout of shame, but it didn’t stop Haru from spilling into his hand with a violent twist of his hips and a muffled groan. Not even the water could pull his mind away from Makoto.


	2. Chapter Two

No other incidents seem to happen for a while. Makoto and Haru had fallen back into their usual comfortable routine after that one awkward night and sort of avoiding each other plus the silent breakfast the day after, but otherwise everything had gone back to normal. That was, except for the fact that Haru now caught himself looking Makoto over more often than not, scanning his best friend’s body for evidence of someone else’s presence. Haru knew he was being a little ridiculous, but he couldn’t help the protective flame that grew inside him when it came to Makoto. Even with people he knew like Kisumi, Haru couldn’t help but feel a twinge of anger when they would cling to Makoto. If Makoto had noticed anything, he didn’t act like it. He went about his business as usual, going to class, studying, eating dinner with Haru, watching Blue Planet with Haru, and occasionally joining Haru at the pool. Eventually Haru managed to push his thoughts downs. He began to swim harder at practice and stay a little longer, opt to do his homework in his room rather than at the kitchen table so that he wouldn’t catch himself ogling his best friend. Just when Haru felt like he had gotten a grip on himself again, something happened. Of course something happened. 

Haru exited the elevator onto their floor and dragged his feet towards his and Makoto’s shared apartment. Practice had been particularly grueling and all Haru wanted to do was eat some mackerel and call it a day. As he dug around in his pocket for his keys he heard a stifled moan. Haru jumped back from the door. Oh no. 

“Baby,” a low voice whined. 

“Ah, Kaede, my roommate is going to be home any minute,” Makoto warned with a gasp, pulling back as he spoke so as to let Kaede read his lips. On the other side of the door Haru screwed his eyes shut, this couldn’t be happening, not again. 

“What does it matter? You’re not a good boy, are you?” Kaede teased, signing as he spoke. 

Out in the hallway Haru felt like he was about to explode. The only thought he could conjure up was get Makoto, get Makoto, get Makoto. Makoto groaned again, softer this time before a sloppy kissing noise could be heard. That was it, Haru couldn’t stand it any more and pushed the door open.

“H-Haru!” Makoto clamored, jumping down from his perch on the kitchen table. 

Haru eyed the man standing over Makoto, he hadn’t turned around when Haru walked in. He was tall, probably around Makoto’s height if not taller, and dressed in a university track suit. His ginger hair was disheveled but not nearly as much as Makoto’s. Makoto gripped his shoulder tightly and finally sly golden eyes met Haru’s cool blue ones and Haru felt his hands ball into fists as he shoved them in the pockets of his sweatshirt. This was the guy? He was all angles and sharp lines with a defined jaw and fiery eyes. Everything about him looked hard and fierce, a complete one-eighty to Haru’s perception of Makoto who was all soft smiles and warm laughs. The girls that Makoto had turned down back in Iwatobi had been sweet and cute, demure even. They had been bashful and soft and small, nothing like the boy who was currently looking at Makoto like a meal. Haru was ripped from his analysis when Kaede gave him a little acknowledging nod before returning his gaze to Makoto. 

Kaede sighed, moving his hands quickly in front of his chest. Makoto’s face burned red and he stared down at his hands as they fumbled with the hem of his t-shirt before moving his own hands in a way Haru couldn’t decipher before the two finally parted. As Kaede turned to leave he brazenly delivered a light slap to Makoto’s rear as he shot Haru a side-eyed look. Haru felt his jaw tense but he stepped out of the way of the door so Kaede could leave. Haru held his breath until the door finally shut. 

“Oh my god, Haru, I’m so sorry,” Makoto babbled, hiding his face with his hands. 

Haru grit his teeth, unsure of what to say. “I’m going to the pool,” he grumbled, turning on his heel toward the door. 

“Haru, wait! Didn't you just come from practice?" Makoto paused, "Do you, uh, want me to come with you?” He offered nervously. 

“If you want.” Haru replied, just barely looking back over his shoulder. 

“G-give me a minute to grab my suit,” Makoto stuttered before rushing into his room, not waiting for confirmation from Haru, most likely out of embarrassment. 

Haru stood frozen in the entryway, fingers digging into the strap of his backpack with an iron grip. How many times had Kaede been over to his and Makoto’s apartment? What had they done? And where? Haru felt his face run hot when he remembered how Makoto looked hoisted up on the kitchen table. The table they had just eaten at together that morning. The thought made Haru shutter. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Makoto panted, returning time the kitchen not even a minute later with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. 

The pair walked the few blocks to the community pool in silence. It was late, just an hour before closing so it wouldn’t be very busy, that’s when Haru liked to swim the most. Of course upon their arrival Haru simply stripped by one of the starting blocks and dove right in. Makoto was hardly surprised but no less embarrassed to see Haru wearing his jammers beneath his clothes yet again. As Haru began to swim Makoto took the opportunity to slip into the locker room to get changed. When he emerged Haru was just pulling up to the wall. The freestyle swimmer ripped his swim cap and goggles off and looked up at Makoto expectantly. This was usually how Makoto found Haru, waiting to be assisted out of the pool. But Makoto just looked at Haru and then away quickly. The taller boy had changed into his leg skins but was still wearing his t-shirt. Haru cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Are you going to swim?” Haru asked, trying to make his voice sound as flat as possible. 

“Oh uh, yeah, um,” Makoto stuttered, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah, sorry, Haru.” 

Haru kept his eyes glued on Makoto, who was still looking away. Quickly Makoto pulled his own swim cap and goggles on, took his shirt off over his head and slid into the lane next to Haru, his body turned slightly away from the smaller boy. The tips of his ears were pink. Before Haru could get a good look at Makoto the brunette was pushing off the wall. Haru raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Usually Makoto waited for Haru to take off and would follow his lead. Anxiety stirred in Haru’s chest, it was like Makoto was running away from him. He ducked back into the water and swam, he didn’t know what else to do. He let the cool water open itself up to him as he carved a way through it, the familiar sensation calming both his body and mind. 

The next time Haru breached the water he found Makoto standing at the end of his own lane, chest heaving gently. Haru hadn’t known how long they had been swimming and had almost forgotten what had transpired in their apartment just prior to their trip to the pool. The memory was slammed back into the forefront of Haru’s mind when he looked over at Makoto. His chest, neck, and clavicle were littered with small bruises and red teeth marks. Haru couldn’t help his mouth from falling open. 

“Makoto,” Haru muttered, his eyes wide. 

Makoto turned to Haru and panic rose in his voice, “I’m fine!” He blurted as he covered his chest with his arms like a schoolgirl. Haru’s brows furrowed together as his eyes raked over Makoto’s marked up torso. 

“H-Haru, don’t stare, it’s embarrassing,” Makoto whispered. His face burned red hot. 

“We’re going home,” Haru announced curtly before pushing himself out of the water and onto the pool deck. Haru pulled his clothes on in a hurry and started to make his way to the exit before Makoto even got out of the pool. Haru felt like he was almost running. Hot adrenaline coursed through his veins like fire and his hands clenched into fists as he walked. 

“Wait, Haru!” Makoto called out as he jogged to catch up to his best friend. When Makoto finally caught up he outstretched one of his hands, trying to place it gently on Haru’s shoulder but he turned away sharply before Makoto could even touch him. Haru could sense Makoto recoiling behind him but he didn’t dare look over his shoulder. 

“Why are you with him?” Haru asked when they finally entered their apartment. The short walk back felt like it had taken hours.

“Oh, Kaede?” Makoto awkwardly shrugged. “I don’t know… I guess, back home you know, in Iwatobi,” the taller boy fumbled over his words, eyes locked on the ground. “I guess I’ve just always sort of been the boy next door, no one’s ever really wanted me like that before,” Makoto admitted softly. Pink embarrassment flooded his cheeks. 

“You’re more than the boy next door, you’re Makoto,” Haru replied, his tone reassuring and confident. Deja vu washed over Haru as he was reminded of a conversation quite akin to this one that they had in middle school. Makoto felt his eyes go wide but couldn't bring himself to look his best friend in the face. “I don’t like him,” Haru continued without prompt as if that was somehow supposed to be the natural progression of their conversation. 

“Huh, what?” Makoto asked, thoroughly confused. Instinctively the brunette raised his head and searched Haru’s face to try to read him. He only does so for a moment before he quickly averted his eyes once again. “Kaede and I aren’t even together,” Makoto admitted bashfully as he fidgeted with his hands. 

“I still don’t like him,” Haru restated with a certain amount of firmness in his tone. 

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but it really is nothing serious. You haven’t even met him properly...” Makoto trailed off. How was he supposed to respond? 

“I’ve heard him, that was enough,” Haru replied casually. 

Makoto’s face burned red in embarrassment, “I’m sorry, Haru,” he mumbled. Haru took a step forward and then another, entering Makoto’s space. The taller boy bit his bottom lip nervously, expecting a telling off from his best friend. 

“Makoto,” Haru nearly growled, voice low and demanding. 

“Haru?” Makoto yelped. His eyebrows were raised to an almost comical height. 

“Makoto,” Haru repeated, softer this time. 

Blue eyes bore into green as Haru took another step towards his best friend, nearly closing the gap between the two. Makoto laughed nervously and rubbed a shaking hand across the back of his neck. Haru’s eyes raked over Makoto’s body, taking in his broad shoulders, slim waist, and goofy awkward smile. Makoto teetered his weight back and forth from foot to foot, his eyes locked on Haru’s face as he waited for their gazes to meet. As soon as Haru looked back up and their eyes finally met Makoto let out a soft wince. 

“It’s just- it’s just,” Makoto stuttered, he felt like he needed to explain himself. “It’s nice to feel wanted…” he said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Haru felt like the world had come crashing down around him, like the very ground beneath his feet had given way to an ever-growing gorge that he was plummeting into. Did Makoto really feel that way? Did he feel unwanted? And then everything hit Haru all at once. He felt angry every time he saw Kaede’s marks on Makoto’s body because Makoto was his. The realization made Haru want to recoil into himself. No- he didn’t own Makoto. Makoto was his best friend, right? 

“H-Haru?” Makoto asked tentatively, his voice wavering. 

“Makoto is Makoto, but Makoto is mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda made best boy Makoto into a cumslut, sorry not sorry ;)  
> Let me know if you would like a sequal/something else like this! I'm always looking for ideas.

“Wha-“ before Makoto could even get the question out Haru had trapped him against their front door, his hands on either side of Makoto’s shoulders with his head hung. Haru pushed himself up on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Makoto’s fiercely, bringing one of his hands to grip Makoto’s hip while the other one entangled itself in his shaggy brown hair. Makoto hesitated for just a second, before pulling away wordlessly and grabbing Haru’s forearm to lead him towards his bedroom with a determined urgency in his step.  
Haru followed willingly as a bashful Makoto guided him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Makoto crouched down and looked up into Haru’s clear blue eyes one more time as if he were silently asking “can I?”. Haru nodded, not totally sure what his best friend was thinking. Makoto sank to his knees, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. Oh. So that’s what was happening. 

Makoto’s hands shook slightly as he unbuckled Haru’s belt and tugged down his pants. Makoto blushed in slight embarrassment at the sight of Haru’s familiar black and purple jammers. The taller boy paused for a moment and searched Haru’s face for some sign of reassurance. Haru’s eyes were steady, unwavering in their cool gaze as he looked down at Makoto and cupped his cheek. The backstroke swimmer was truly a sight to behold on his knees between Haru’s legs, the pink blush had spread even further across his cheeks and down his throat. Tentatively Haru ran his thumb across the soft skin of Makoto’s cheek and that was all the encouragement the taller boy needed. Makoto leaned into Haru’s caress for a moment before dipping his head down, coming eye level with Haru’s aching cock as he peeled the jammers away. Makoto stuck out his tongue, wide and flat and gave a few little kitten licks to the swollen purple head. Haru shuttered at the sudden contact, no one had ever touched him in that manner before. One of Makoto’s large hands came up to rest atop Haru’s lean thighs, fingers digging softly into muscled flesh. Makoto took a hold of Haru’s length with his other hand, wrapping it around the base as he suckled around the purple tip. 

“Nng,” Haru groaned, the noise was barely audible as it rose from the back of his throat. Makoto pulled his mouth away for a moment before he stuck his tongue out again, this time running his tongue along the entire underside of Haru’s cock from base to tip. The sight alone made Haru even harder, heat pooled in his belly. He had never considered that someone could look so beautiful doing something so lewd but Makoto’s mouth felt amazing, he looked amazing and Haru wanted more. Makoto took his time, licking long lines up the underside of Haru’s cock almost lazily, drooling sloppily and humming around the head whenever he closed his lips around it. He would look up every so often and when he did Haru would meet his gaze and give a little nod, a signal that it felt good and to keep going, he could barely stop his hips from twitching. Makoto relished in the silent praise that was Haru's eagerness. With that, he pushed his mouth lower and lower until he had taken all of Haru into his throat. Haru marvelled at his best friend, blue eyes blown wide. Fuck, Makoto was good at this. How was Makoto so good at this? Haru had never even kissed someone before until ten minutes ago, clearly Makoto had gotten up to things during their first semester of university. Makoto let his eyes slide closed and hummed contently around the base of Haru’s cock. Beneath his large palm Makoto felt Haru’s thigh muscles tense as Haru’s hips jerked. Makoto bobbed up and down slowly a few times before pulling off for a moment, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and the tip of Haru’s cock. Haru watched with dark eyes as Makoto’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. 

“Y-you don’t have to say still,” Makoto mumbled, turning his flushed face away as he spoke, having noticed Haru’s restraint. 

“Hmm?” Haru questioned, one eyebrow raised as he leaned forward slightly. 

“Youcanfuckmymouthifyouwant!” Makoto blurted, the embarrassing words slurred together. “I um- I’m sort of pretty good at it…”

Haru turned his own face away, feeling warmth pooling behind his cheeks. A moment later he nodded his head furiously, entangling a hand in Makoto’s brown hair to guide Makoto's mouth back onto his cock. Haru leaned back on the bed, putting his heaving chest on display for Makoto. The taller boy moved his free hand up and over Haru’s abs, the other hand keeping a light grip on Haru’s thigh. Makoto pushed himself down again, reaching the base of Haru’s cock easily and Haru bucked up, short black public hair tickled Makoto’s upper lip. A moan ripped itself from Makoto’s throat and the vibrations made Haru groan as he pulled slightly at Makoto’s hair. The wet sounds were radiating through the room as Makoto drooled around Haru’s cock. Haru raised himself up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows and found himself awe struck. Makoto’s face was flushed the most beautiful pink he’d ever seen and stray pieces of hair had stuck themselves to taller boy’s forehead. But it’s the sight of Makoto’s plump lips stretched around his girth that truly fans the flame in Haru’s belly. That and the way he could see Makoto stretch to accommodate him, the outline of his cock clearly visible through the brunette’s throat. He thrust his hips up again as Makoto slid his mouth back down. A strangled moan got stuck in the back of his throat as sticky pre-cum dripped into his mouth. Both of Makoto’s hands were now keeping a steady hold on Haru’s thighs, but not restricting the smaller boy’s movements. Makoto basked in it. Haru’s cock felt heavy on his tongue and he tasted salty like the sea, like Haru. For a moment Makoto wondered if he could cum just from this alone, just from seeing what his skilled mouth could illicit out of Haru. He had only cum untouched once before, so it wasn't entirely an impossible feat. He would never admit it, especially not to Haru, but he loved having his mouth filled, loved the feeling of a weighty cock on his tongue, and he loved the taste of cum. 

“M-Makoto,” Haru gasped, digging his nails into Makoto’s scalp. 

Makoto could feel Haru throbbing against his tongue and knew the other boy must be close, but he didn’t stop, he couldn’t. He wanted to taste Haru fully. He picked up his pace and and swallowed Haru down, skillfully pulling more little grunts out of Haru. 

“Ngh!” Haru groaned deeply as he spilled in Makoto’s waiting mouth. 

He swallowed everything Haru had to give him. He reveled in the salty and slightly bitter taste.  
When Makoto finally pulled off with a soft “pop” he planted a gentle kiss on the head of Haru’s softening cock that caused Haru’s breath to hitch. It was so gentle and delicate but at the same time Haru felt like he could lose his mind just from the sight, it was that erotic. 

“Makoto,” Haru panted, as he lay back on the bed, it felt like the room was turning. 

“Yeah, Haru-chan?” Makoto replied meekly as he crawled up into the bed with Haru. Makoto laid on his side and curled in on himself as he watched Haru’s chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. 

“I, uh,” Haru’s voice shook as he attempted to find his words while also managing to pull up his jammers. Then a realization struck him, he hadn’t offered Makoto anything in return. “Do you want me to, uh, you know?” 

“Oh, um, it’s okay!” Makoto reassured frantically, covering his blushing face with his large hands. 

“But you-,” Haru could have sworn he had seen a bulge in Makoto’s pants earlier. 

“I sort of uh, yeah. When you did, Haru,” Makoto admitted in a small voice. Haru glanced down at Makoto’s lap, a large wet spot had appeared between his legs. 

“Shit,” Haru groaned under his breath. “How?” The question slipped out of his mouth before he even realized he wanted to ask it. 

“Oh!” Makoto squeaked, clearly not expecting Haru’s interrogation. His best friend wasn’t usually one to prod and ask questions. “I really like um, my mouth being filled, and uh, the taste. Yeah…” Makoto admitted hastily, like he couldn’t force the words out fast enough. Probably because if he took his time to think about them, they would never make it past his lips. Haru’s eyes went wide and he hummed at Makoto’s answer as he rolled over to look at Makoto who was on his back. They had been laying shoulder to shoulder. 

“Break up with Kaede for me,” Haru said, his town almost demanding. 

“Huh? What? Haru, Kaede and I aren’t even dating. I told you that,” Makoto bit his lip nervously, his eyes transfixed on the ceiling above him so as to avoid the blue eyes he knew were carding over his body. 

“I hate it,” Haru’s eyes flickered up and down Makoto’s body searching for traces of the fox-like man he had seen only a few hours ago. 

“What?” Makoto coughed, having shot up into a sitting position at Haru’s declaration. 

“I hate seeing him on you, his marks on you, he looks at you like he wants to eat you, Makoto,” Haru explained in a nonchalant tone. 

Even with the air of casualty Haru was putting on, Makoto was still stunned. Was Haru jealous? Makoto was familiar with jealousy, since childhood it had always seemed that everyone wanted to be Haru’s friend, even when the blue eyed boy showed little interest. However, Makoto had never truly known jealousy until their second year of high school when Rin came back. But that almost felt like a lifetime ago now. 

“Haru,” Makoto said quietly as he turned to look down at Haru who was now laid on his side. “Are you jealous?” Makoto felt his mouth making the words but the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears makes them impossible to hear. Haru’s lips pressed together to form a thin line and he pushed himself up into a sitting position as well, his back against the headboard. 

“You deserve better, Makoto,” Haru breathed as he snuck a quick side glance over at the gentle giant next to him. Makoto felt his chest shake as he inhaled a gasp. “Break up with him,” Haru repeated, this time his tone made it sound like a suggestion, not a demand or even a request. 

Makoto laughed nervously, “o-okay, Haru-chan.” 

“Drop the -chan,” Haru teased as his fingers slipped between Makoto’s and their palms pressed together.  
Makoto allowed his eyes to slip closed as he recalled the events of the day, Kaede’s marks on his chest and the taste of Haru on his lips, 'well, this is awkward,' Makoto thought to himself.


End file.
